: Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPC) The scientific goal of the Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPC) at the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) is to develop and implement highly interactive, multidisciplinary cancer prevention and control research, training, and outreach that will lead to progressive reductions in cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality. The CPC fosters high impact, interactive, multidisciplinary and translational science, as well as training and outreach, that serves the catchment area of southern Arizona. Program activities are organized under three major themes: Theme 1) Cancer Epidemiology; Theme 2) Chemoprevention and Biomarkers; Theme 3) Behavioral, Psychosocial, and Quality of Life. The CPC has three Specific Aims that are aligned with these themes: Aim 1) To advance cancer prevention knowledge and inform on interventions through epidemiological science focused on biological, environmental, and lifestyle factors as well as gene- environment interactions associated with cancer risk, morbidity, and mortality; Aim 2) To evaluate novel chemoprevention compounds and biomarkers that will impact cancer prevention through focus on pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, and vaccines; and Aim 3) To test behavioral, psychosocial, and quality of life targeted interventions with high potential to reduce risk and improve cancer outcomes. Researchers operationalize their efforts through interdisciplinary teams largely organized by cancer type to integrate cutting- edge research activities across the continuum of cancer prevention and control and to address special populations and cancer burdens in the catchment area. The Program has 61 Members that span 21 academic departments. The Leaders of the Program utilize extensive strategic planning engaging faculty, students, and Shared Resource Directors to ensure that the Members of the Program have timely access to the resources and scientific approaches needed to advance their research goals. As of September 1, 2015, the CPC Program secured $17M in total annual grant dollars with $7.3M of that from NCI and $6.4M in other peer- reviewed funding. CPC Members contributed to 570 cancer-relevant manuscripts, of which 37% were intra- programmatic and 22% were inter-programmatic. The ability to achieve the scientific goals of the CPC Program is rooted in the Program's strong interaction among CPC members and with other UACC Programs as well as its national and international collaborations.